


Enemy Mine

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Brief threat of rape (not from Hux or Ren), Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Snark, Sniper!Hux, Unofficial Nurse!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: A First Order ship sent to backup Ren on a mission is attacked and crash lands on a hostile planet, most of the crew dying. Ren is certain that Hux is to blame, desperate since the destruction of Starkiller Base to pick fights and prove he's more than a poster boy. However, when Ren confronts Hux and relives the attack through Hux's memories, Ren realizes that he couldn't have been more wrong about his co-commander.*No TLJ spoilers*





	Enemy Mine

"Where is he?" Ren demanded with a roar.

 

Thanisson, one of the petty officers Ren recognized from the _Finalizer_ , jumped nearly a foot in the air and fumbled to catch the datapad that nearly slipped from his grasp. "L-lord Ren," the officer acknowledged him with a stutter. "General Hux is in the ship being seen to by medical."

 

Ren took large, sweeping steps over the corpses scattered across the ground as he approached, uncaring of the ash and smoke clinging to the tail of his cloak. "He is, is he?" Ren sneered. After losing his helmet during the fall of Starkiller Base, it had taken time for Ren to adjust to people seeing his face. However, he found it helpful when his expressions drew immediate reactions, same as now when Thanisson began to tremble as his fingers clutched the datapad.

 

Thanisson tried to say more but his tongue was tied by nerves and Ren stormed past him into the downed gunship. The carcass of the ship had landed hard, cutting deep into the planet's surface. The outer frame of the ship remained intact but it would never fly again, large holes clawed out of sleek metal from artillery fire. Other First Order crew members were dashing to and fro putting out fires and rescuing the wounded from beneath piles of dead but they parted willingly to give Ren a clear path into the ship.

 

Sparks cascading from the ceilings and vents illuminated slick puddles of blood smeared across the floors, leading the way to where the wounded were being taken for care. When Ren reached his destination he found the room barred by a door hanging off sagging hinges. It had been locked from within but it was no match for Ren's anger, the metal screeching as it folded away by his will. Inside there was one doctor and two medical droids hovering over a solitary bed in the tiny room; a quick glance through an open side door revealed a larger medical bay teeming with activity.

 

"Everybody out," Ren ordered. His voice quivered, choked by his rage as the red hair of Armitage Hux came into his view. The doctor and droids froze in place and Ren clenched his jaw so tightly he felt his teeth ache. " _Now_!"

 

The doctor glanced back at Hux fleetingly and then fled into the main medbay. The droids took longer to process the order and cycle through their programmed chain of command. Patience long since frayed, Ren sent them flying into the medbay behind the doctor with one sweep of his arm. A second later there were two loud clangs as the metal doors to the medbay and back out into the hall slammed closed and locked.

 

"You could be a little gentler with the droids," Hux scolded him, lips pursed. "Until we're able to repair our radios and get a message out for rescue, they're all we have down here on this stars-forsaken planet. Also, must your entrances always be so dramatic and loud? I have quite a headache, not that you care."

 

Ren seethed as he stepped closer to Hux's bed, hands at his sides and balled into fists tightly enough that his nails were digging grooves into his palms. Unlike the rest of the world, Hux was not scared of Ren – barely even batted an eyelash when Ren got into moods like this – and it was endlessly infuriating. Ren wanted Hux to cower but it simply wasn't in the man's DNA to do so. As Ren reached the bedside, towering over Hux, he looked the General over. Hux's pale skin was mottled by bruising on one temple down to the cheekbone, as well as a split bottom lip bleeding sluggishly and a scrape across his jaw. Otherwise Hux looked perfectly unharmed.

 

"Are you quite satisfied?" Ren leaned in closer to hiss.

 

Hux's eyebrows furrowed. "Satisfied?" he spat the word. "After my ship was attacked and my men slaughtered on the fields? I won't be _satisfied_ until whoever betrayed us is strung up and I've skinned them alive."

 

"You always talk big but behind your speeches and bravado you're a pathetic, scared man," Ren accused. "How you earned your title I cannot fathom but the least you could do is recognize your weakness rather than get everyone killed for your little _shows_."

 

"My _shows_?" Hux gaped, face flushing red with anger. "What the hell are you implying?"

 

"I'm implying that if you stopped trying to prove you're more than a poster boy for the First Order after Starkiller blew up, a lot fewer people would die," Ren stated. He was still shaking from his barely-restrained anger and he didn't care if it showed. "This ship was sent to bring reinforcements for my mission. You weren't even supposed to be on it. But then you decided you just _had_ to prove you were a gallant hero and took over the ship, only to pick a needless fight you thought you could win and unsurprisingly couldn't, leaving the majority of the ship's crew scattered in pieces across the ground." Ren was panting. "So I had to abandon my mission to come back here and clean up your mess."

 

"None of that is true!" Hux shouted, his own anger finally baited out by Ren's words.

 

"Isn't it?" Ren leaned in closer, glaring down at Hux who was still lying in bed propped up on some pillows. Ren's nose pinched with disgust. "I bet you hid in your room until the fight was over and then demanded medical stitch your measly scrapes from the crash landing."

 

Hux's throat constricted as he swallowed, his voice strangled into a whisper. "You don't know anything."

 

"I don't know anything?" Ren mocked Hux's words and the Arkanis accent which always slipped out when Hux got particularly ruffled. "You didn't bump your poor head on the wall when the ship ran aground?" Ren brushed his fingers across Hux's bruised temple and –

 

_Hux was standing near the door of the cockpit, arms crossed as he looked between the pilot and chief navigator. "Why has our course been changed?"_

_"We received new coordinates, sir," the navigator answered. He was a man Ren didn't recognize, with nearly translucent skin and long brown hair._

_"From who?"_

_The navigator and pilot looked at one another. "Lord Ren, sir."_

_"Were the coordinates vetted?" Hux questioned tightly._

_"Well no," the navigator responded. "But who else could they be from?"_

_"Who else...?" Hux shook his head and released an aggrieved sigh. "They could be from anyone! We're now far enough off course from Ren's confirmed location that we're as useless to him as he would be to us if—"_

_Hux's "if" came true immediately. There was a low rumble of a distant explosion suffocated by space and the ship rocked violently. Red lights showed up on the radar screen as two unknown ships dropped their cloaking. Another explosion pitched the ship on its side, Hux losing his footing as his head smacked against one of the display consoles built into the wall. As Hux shook off the dizziness and returned to his feet, he watched as the navigator pulled a blaster from his belt to shoot the pilot and then himself in the head._

_With no pilot at the controls, the ship began to bank downwards into the planet's gravity. Hux stumbled forward and pulled the pilot's limp body out of the seat, ignoring the pooling blood to sit and take control of the ship. He activated the automated gun turrets to target the unidentified enemy ships which continued to circle their target. Hux was able to dodge a good number of projectiles but through Hux's memory Ren saw the black spots dancing across Hux's vision from the hit to the head._

_One of the enemy ships caught fire from the returning gunfire and spiralled through the planet's atmosphere towards its own crash landing. The other ship managed to blow out the main engine of Hux's ship and it too started to plummet. Hux's hands holding steady to the controls was the only thing that turned the ship's descent to the ground into a crash landing instead of a devastating fireball upon impact._

 

Ren yanked his fingers away from Hux's skin and brushed sweat from his brow with a distracted hand. He had experienced the whole memory in a fraction of the time of the original occurrence and Ren's head was spinning. Hux was pale, no doubt shaken from having Ren in his head and from reliving the memory, but he was clearly trying to hide it. "See?" he gave an indignant sniff. "I told you I had a headache."

 

Ren felt off-kilter, and not just from the phantom pain of Hux's head hitting metal. He had always thought Hux was a useless military man. Hux was good for coming up with the right words to rile up an army or broker trade deals but he had seemed like a dog that didn't know when to quit barking at creatures bigger and tougher than it, always needing protection and rescue. However, it turned out that Hux wasn't entirely useless.

 

Still, piloting a ship was one thing. Fighting off the enemy forces that had attacked the First Order ship after it crashed was certainly another. Ren had never seen Hux armed with more than a blaster before, and it had never left the man's hip. Still furious and now a bit embarrassed, Ren decided not to let Hux off the hook that quickly. "So you can pilot a ship," Ren acknowledged with a scoff. "But what about your lip and jaw? Did you get those in your rush to hide under a counter when the fighting began?" Certain that Hux's next memory would prove him right, Ren touched the pad of his thumb against the split in Hux's lip and was immediately ripped into another memory.

 

_Hux rushed into the small room he had claimed on the ship when he decided to join the mission. Though he hadn't been able to explain why, something had felt off about the mission to back up Ren and Hux had wanted to ensure things ran smoothly. Hux had entrusted the Finalizer with Mitaka and Phasma in his absence and snuck on board, using his overrides to keep an eye on the running of the ship until he noticed an unauthorized change in course._

_Inside the room Hux ran for the closet and yanked open the door. But before he could do anything else there was a scream and running feet thundering down the halls. The enemy had breached the hull. One large male creature, human-like in features except for two pairs of antenna on his head and bluish-gray skin, stalked into the room. He was over a head taller than Hux and the force behind his punch to Hux's mouth as the General reached again into the closet had Hux's ears ringing._

_Hux crumpled to the floor. Two strong hands grabbed Hux's ankles and dragged him backwards, the skin of Hux's jaw rubbed raw by the synthetic carpet. At the creature's feet Hux was flipped over onto his back as the creature leered down at him hungrily. "Pretty man will be all mine," the enemy declared. A shiver crawled up Hux's spine and echoed up Ren's own. As the creature started to kneel between Hux's legs, Hux kneed his attacker under the chin. As the creature's head snapped back, Hux kicked him in the chest and away. In the few seconds it took the creature to recover and sit up, Hux had a blaster in hand and blew a hole through his enemy's forehead._

Ren removed his hand and sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing the drying trail of blood from Hux's lip to his chin. "Fine, you know how to shoot a blaster," Ren grumbled, feeling moderately chastised now. His mood turned sullen. "What happened after that then? I don't see any other injuries."

 

"Why do you care?" Hux glared at him. "You seem quite content with your own assumptions."

 

"Don't want to admit you holed up in the closet after killing that guy?" Ren pressed.

 

"You're so childish," Hux told him. "You don't know anything about what I'm capable of."

 

"Then show me," Ren demanded. "Unless there's nothing to show."

 

"Kriff Ren, just _go away_ , would you?"

 

Hux lifted a hand to shove Ren off the bed and away but Ren wasn't ready to leave. He clamped a hand on Hux's forearm, intent on forcing him to talk. He froze when Hux cried out sharply in pain and let Hux pull his arm back to cradle against his chest protectively. Ren saw that his palm was stained red from Hux's blood soaked into the black fabric of his jacket. They eyed one another in silence for a long minute. When Ren hesitantly reached out and pulled Hux's arm towards him, there was a pause of resistance before Hux let him. Ren rolled back the fabric of Hux's sleeve to reveal a jagged cut in the skin of Hux's inner forearm. Equally curious and concerned, Ren touched a finger to one edge of the cut.

 

_Hux was climbing a ladder towards the upper hatch of the ship which would lead to the roof of the outer hull. His head was throbbing from the injuries to his head but Hux pushed through the pain, ready to rain down his fury upon those who dared to attack his ship and crew. Hux's body wanted to give up but there was no time for rest. He readjusted the weight he was carrying on his back and started to grapple with the handles of the hatch, which was half open but jammed by the twisted metal caused by an artillery hit to the same area._

_A hand grabbed his boot and tugged hard, causing Hux's arm to slip from the handle. The fabric of his jacket gave no resistance and a piece of protruding metal shredded the bare skin of Hux's forearm. Hux gasped at the pain but hooked his injured arm over a rung of the ladder, trying to shake off his attacker with no success. Bearing his full weight on his injured arm, Hux grabbed the blaster from his hip with his other hand and shot down his enemy. He waited the three seconds it took the unknown assailant to fall to the ground with a sickening crunch before Hux returned his attention to push through the hatch and into fresh air_.

 

The memory faded away as Hux gently pried his forearm away from Ren's grasp to hold it against his chest again. Ren's eyes skimmed across Hux's body, wondering what other injuries and memories might be hidden beneath his uniform. "Are there more?" he asked eventually.

 

Hux raised an eyebrow at Ren's curiosity, which had replaced Ren's anger without him even realizing the shift within himself. Ren wasn't sure if Hux would say anything else at all until Hux sighed and shrugged stiffly. "See for yourself."

 

For a moment Ren didn't move, confused by Hux's words which sounded equal parts offer and challenge. It was with slow, hesitant fingers that Ren undid the front zipper of Hux’s jacket and pried it open to reveal Hux’s bloodstained undershirt. Even more cautiously Ren slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Hux’s shirt and rolled it up, exposing a weeping wound on Hux’s side where a bullet must have grazed him. Ren was well acquainted with his own body from patching up many injuries over the years, but it left him a bit breathless seeing Hux with his jacket open and his shirt rucked up to his ribs. His curiosity made him eager as he touched two fingers to the edge of this new wound.

 

_Hux climbed fully out of the hatch and steadied himself on the shiny metal roof of the ship. Wind tugged at his hair and blew dust into his eyes which he blinked away hurriedly. Hux could hear the shouting and cries of his men clustered outside the ship’s breach, trying to slow the swarm of enemies trying to enter the ship. They were outnumbered three to one and Hux knew training could only go so far when it came to odds like that._

_Hux kneeled and slipped the long narrow box he had carried on his back off his shoulder and onto the metal roof. Opening the lock with a thumbprint, the box opened to reveal a sleek sniper rifle with multiple energy packs for additional ammunition. Hux loaded the rifle with deft, experienced fingers and was about to settle on his belly when a bullet caught him in the side and sent him into a spinning collapse. He caught the rifle and himself before either could slide off the roof but it took a few seconds for Hux to pant through the pain, his hand clutching the wound to stem the flow of blood._

_Once Hux was certain the injury was not life-threatening he settled into his sniper stance, gun propped on the box for added stability. Through the scope Hux honed in on the creatures fighting his men and picked them off one by one, goaded into ignoring the pain in his side by the satisfying sight of his enemies dropping like flies. It had been a long time since Hux had done this but his aim didn’t suffer._

_Another bullet pinged off the roof near Hux’s left elbow, momentarily startling Hux and drawing his attention. Hux stopped targeting the general swarm of enemies and instead used the scope to explore the surroundings, looking for perches where an enemy sniper might be hidden and scoping him out in return. Less than a minute later and Hux found what he was looking for: a pile of large boulders nearly 1000 meters away. Hux focused on the gleam of the sun off metal, took a deep breath, and compressed the trigger of his sniper. He couldn’t hear anything from so far away but he saw a dead body fall limply from the perch, the gun tumbling afterwards._

_After that Hux returned his attention to the battlefield immediately below him, continuing to pick away at anyone who raised a weapon against his forces._

 

“How many did you kill?” Ren asked and then cleared his throat when he realized how rough his voice sounded.

 

Hux eyed him before answering. “Three hundred and twenty six.”

 

Ren released a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Kriff.” He knew with certainty that he would never forget the image of Hux gunning down his enemies with a sniper, jacket and hair billowing in the wind.

 

“Are you ready to apologize?” Hux questioned tightly.

 

Ren looked down at his hands, stained by the blood Hux had shed to do his job and protect his men. “Are there anymore injuries?”

 

“You haven’t seen enough?” Hux huffed with exasperation.

 

“I want to see more,” Ren admitted quietly, eyes skirting to Hux and then away nervously.

 

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I got knifed on the left leg when one guy made it up the hatch and jumped me. He didn’t last long.” Ren looked at Hux’s left leg but didn’t move. It was Hux who eventually grabbed his hand and led Ren’s hand to his thigh. Ren could feel the wetness of Hux’s blood soaked into the fabric but also the heat of Hux’s skin through his torn pants. “You can touch it if you really want to see.” Ren did want to see and it was almost too easy to slip his fingers through the cut in Hux’s pants to touch the cut below.

 

_Hux dropped the sniper rifle with a gasp when he felt a blade sink into the flesh of his thigh. He kicked out with his other leg and caught his attacker on the ankle, sending him sprawling on the roof. Hux rolled over and picked up the knife coated in his own blood, gripping it tightly in his hand. Then he descended upon the man still struggling to get his footing, clearly having underestimated his target. It was with the enemy’s blade that Hux slashed open his throat and left him there to suffocate._

 

“I see you approve.” Hux’s voice broke Ren out of the memory. Before Ren could comprehend the statement, Ren’s breath hitched as he felt a warm hand press knowingly against his groin. Only then did Ren realize he was hard in his pants from what he had seen. Hux squeezed his erection again and Ren moaned brokenly at the sensation, his hips rising instinctively. Then Hux’s hand withdrew and Ren’s eyes flashed open, realizing how vulnerable he had let himself become in front of a man who he had been at odds with for nearly three years. “The question remains,” Hux continued, “as to whether you like my handiwork or simply hate me enough to enjoy seeing me in pain.”

 

“Your handiwork is impressive,” Ren answered as plainly as he was willing.

 

Hux chuckled. “How generous. Well since you’ve scared off my medical aid the least you could do is see to my injuries before indulging yourself.” Ren didn’t move, unsure of what Hux meant about indulging himself. When Ren didn’t do as suggested, Hux sighed. “If you won’t then I’d accept the doctor coming back. I am in quite a bit of pain, as you know.”

 

Ren remembered each flash of pain from Hux’s memories and it got him moving. He walked over to the cabinet to wash his hands in the sink and then find the supplies he thought he would need, which he grabbed and dumped on the bed in a small pile by Hux’s feet. There was nothing to be done about the bruising but Ren sat himself on the side of the bed again and used his thumb to smooth bacta gel against Hux’s bottom lip and scraped jaw. Next Ren moved Hux’s injured forearm across his thighs, the sleeve still rolled out of the way. Ren had to hold Hux’s wrist to keep him still while the disinfectant spray sank into the open wound, Hux trying and failing to pull away from the pain. Once the wound was clean Ren plastered a stitch-it bandage over the cut, which would adhere to Hux’s skin and hold it in place while nano-droids stitched the skin back together.

 

“I think I’d prefer the doctor,” Hux muttered, breathing hard and sweating from the pain. Ren could feel Hux’s arm twitching in his grasp.

 

A growl worked its way up Ren’s throat at the thought of Hux being open and vulnerable to someone else. Not that Ren had any say or claim on the matter, considering their history. But after the memories Ren had seen he felt surprisingly possessive over Hux. After all, Ren was the only person of equal rank to Hux, so this should be something they alone shared. The tiny shiver that worked through Hux’s body at Ren’s growl solidified Ren’s determination. “The doctor can’t have you.”

 

He couldn’t tell if Hux was smiling or grimacing. “Get on with it then.”

 

Ren turned his attention to Hux’s exposed abdomen, looking over Hux’s injury as well as the rest of his pale, quivering skin. Ren slid his hands from the waistband of Hux’s pants up to Hux’s shirt and then pushed it further up Hux’s chest to reveal more skin. If Hux had asked, Ren would’ve said he was getting the fabric away from the wound but Hux didn’t demand an explanation. Ren had to tear his eyes away from Hux’s erect nipples which were now visible and grab the disinfectant again as well as another bandage to doctor the graze wound.

 

Ren glanced down as he finished bandaging Hux’s side and saw that Hux also had an erection tenting his pants. The sight made Ren’s mouth go dry and his cock throb. Every instinct was telling Ren to climb on top of Hux and rut their erections together. He wanted it so badly he thought he could taste the moans Hux would make and a thrill of arousal raced down his spine. Instead Ren stood to remove Hux’s boots and then pulled Hux’s pants down and off, licking his lips when he heard Hux’s quiet moan as his pants rubbed against his cock now clothed only in underwear.

 

When Hux still didn’t protest, Ren grew bold. He grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and clambered onto the bed, relishing in the sight of Hux spreading his legs to accommodate Ren. Now with easy access Ren positioned Hux’s thigh on top of his own and took his time rubbing in the gel. Ren had to hold Hux’s knee to stop him from squirming away as the gel settled in the last open wound and Ren massaged circles into Hux’s skin to distract him. The last bandage was put in place and Hux breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing back against the pillows. He didn’t kick Ren away or tell him to leave.

 

Hux’s leg was on his own and their bodies were close enough that Ren could feel Hux’s body heat. Ren let his eyes wander over all of Hux’s exposed skin, from his socked feet up to his chest. He had always assumed Hux was skinny but now Ren saw that while Hux was thin, he was all muscle. Ren wanted to know more about Hux – what he did in his free time to keep such a good physique and how he had become such a good sniper shot – but for now all Ren could focus on was the line of Hux’s cock pressed against his thin underwear.

 

“Ren.” Hux’s voice had Ren’s eyes snapping back up to Hux’s face, blushing with both hunger and guilt. He was slightly relieved to see Hux looked equally aroused. “Are you glad that I survived?”

 

Ren could imagine what it would be like without Hux in his life and he knew he didn’t want it. Despite the fact that they bickered more than conversed and always goaded one another, there was no one Ren felt closer to. He didn’t socialize with First Order crew, his knights were solitary beings and Snoke was a terror rather than a confidante. Regardless of Ren’s teasing about Hux’s abilities – which were now proven to be quite remarkable – Ren had always trusted Hux to be his counterpoint when words were more effective than weapons.

 

“Yes, I’m glad,” Ren confessed. He didn’t know how to put it all into words but Ren didn’t try to hide the earnestness of his expression.

 

The smile that curled Hux’s lips was small but genuine. “Me too, and I want to celebrate being alive.” As he spoke, Hux grabbed Ren’s hand and led it down to his crotch, intentionally grinding up against Ren’s palm to show exactly how he wanted to celebrate. Ren had been hard for so long it was starting to hurt so he eagerly squeezed his hand around Hux’s cock and stroked him through his underwear, drawing out a beautiful moan from the General. Ren stroked Hux a few times, turned on when he felt Hux stiffening further at his touch. Then he forced himself to stop and get off the bed, ignoring Hux’s glare. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“I believe you’ve had enough injuries for one day,” Ren said in reply as he rummaged through the medical cabinet and returned with a jar of general-use lubricant.

 

Ren returned to his place between Hux's legs and quickly removed Hux's underwear. Although Ren wanted Hux fully naked, he didn't want to risk causing additional pain by manoeuvring Hux out of his shirt and jacket. Instead Ren hiked Hux's shirt up nearly to his collarbones and brushed his tongue over one of Hux's nipples at the same time as he curled a hand around Hux's cock. Hux bucked beneath him and then cursed, hand rushing to hold his side as he clenched his eyes closed in pain.

 

Ren withdrew hurriedly, eyeing Hux with concern. After a few deep breaths Hux glanced up at him, blushing slightly. "I swear I'm not normally a delicate fuck," he said as some self-conscious form of apology. In response Ren took one of the pillows from behind Hux and then lifted Hux's hips gingerly off the bed. He placed the pillow below Hux and lowered him back down, the pillow supporting Hux's lower back and canting Hux's hips upward. "Kriff, you're strong," Hux commented on how easily Ren had lifted him.

 

After flashing Hux a grin for the compliment, Ren ducked his head back down to tease one of Hux's nipples and then the other with his mouth. His hand snaked back down to fist Hux's cock for a minute, enjoying the sound of Hux panting near his ear. The friction of Ren's moving hand turned into a smooth glide as Hux started to spill precome and when Ren withdrew his hand, not wanting Hux to finish too soon, Hux whined in displeasure.

 

"Impatient?" Ren teased as he sat back on his heels and grabbed the jar of lube to coat his fingers.

 

"Must I remind you that I could've died today?" Hux snapped, though his voice was too rough to portray any real venom.

 

Ren knelt over Hux on his knees with one hand by Hux's shoulder. His other hand moved down between Hux's legs and started to massage lubricant against Hux's clenched hole. "You don't need to remind me," Ren said and slid one finger knuckle deep inside Hux in time with the General's next exhale. "In fact, I'd rather not think about it at all."

 

Hux chuckled breathlessly and then groaned when Ren began thrusting his finger in and out rhythmically. Keeping his weight aloft to avoid leaning on one of Hux's injuries, Ren tilted his face down and began to press open-mouthed kisses along the column of Hux's neck. Hux brought his uninjured arm up to wrap around Ren's shoulders, keeping him close. "Would you miss me?" Hux wondered aloud.

 

Ren lifted his head so their eyes met, though he didn't stop the movement of his finger. "Since when have you needed validation from me?"

 

"Who said anything about validation?" Hux smirked. "Maybe I just want to hear you admit that I'm more valuable than you always say."

 

Ren scoffed and shook his head, refusing to surrender to Hux's word games. Instead he nudged a second lubed finger in alongside his pointer finger, slowly forcing Hux's body to spread around him. Hux's cocky smile fell away as pale green eyes fluttered closed, Hux's lips parting slightly. Ren continued to thrust two fingers in and out of Hux at a steady pace, occasionally scissoring his fingers to stretch Hux wider. By the time Ren had three fingers stuffed inside Hux's body, Hux was spilling precome onto his stomach and Ren was half-mad with lust.

 

Ren withdrew his fingers, wiped them dry on the blanket and then fumbled open his belt and the front of his pants with trembling fingers. He lacked the patience to strip himself fully so Ren simply tugged down the front of his pants and underwear to free his cock, stroking it a few times lazily as he looked Hux over. The thought of fucking Hux who was dishevelled and nearly naked while Ren himself was fully clothed had Ren's cock twitching in his hand eagerly, ending Ren's internal debate about whether he should remove more clothing.

 

He grabbed the lube and coated himself liberally, also taking a moment to massage excess lube at Hux's entrance. Then Ren lined the head of his cock up with Hux's hole, nudging against him with shallow, teasing thrusts. Ren continued this until Hux sent him an impatient glare, making Ren laugh and relent. As he sunk slowly into Hux's body, Ren held Hux's hips to ensure he wasn't putting too much strain on his abdomen and the bandaged wound there. Hux was burning hot inside but his ass stretched around Ren easily, welcoming him in as Ren swiftly bottomed out and groaned.

 

With his cock buried in Hux's body and his balls pressed against Hux's ass, Ren paused. He wanted to give Hux time to adjust to his girth but Ren also wanted to avoid embarrassing himself by finishing like an untouched virgin. Ren remained on his knees but lowered his body to rest on his forearms which framed Hux beneath him, feeling the way Hux clenched instinctively at the movement of Ren's length inside him. At last when Ren was certain Hux was ready and he couldn't wait any longer, Ren withdrew and thrust back into Hux deeply.

 

Hux threw his head back and moaned, Ren's breathing harsh as he panted against Hux's neck. The challenge was keeping his thrusts smooth and steady rather than rough and unrelenting the way Ren craved. He wouldn't hurt Hux though, and as Hux started to match Ren's rhythm to ride his cock, their bodies rocking as one, Ren knew nothing else would compare. Ren bit into Hux's shoulder slightly just to muffle the desperation of his moans and Hux arched beneath him, demanding more.

 

Ren shifted his hips and on his next thrust he knew he had found the angle to hit Hux's prostate with the head of his cock. Spurred on by the gasp it caused, Ren kept the same position and then began thrusting against Hux's prostate repeatedly. Hux's arms wrapped around Ren to keep him close, his nails clawing at the fabric of Ren's cloak like he wished it was Ren's skin. With their bodies so close together each thrust had Hux's cock dragging against Ren's shirt and stomach, offering the friction Hux needed to edge towards orgasm.

 

Each of Ren's thrusts knocked a breathless noise from Hux's lips, Hux still holding Ren close like he feared Ren would disappear. Hux got louder with each passing second, Ren knowing Hux was nearly finished with how tightly he was beginning to clench around Ren's thrusting cock. Wanting to see Hux unravel at the seams, Ren shoved his cock as deep into Hux as possible and started to grind against his ass, teasing Hux's prostate at the same time as Ren wrapped a tight fist around Hux's length.

 

Hux's breathing turned frantic and ragged as he gasped Ren's name, tensed beneath Ren and finally came with a whimper. Ren lifted his head, worried the noise had been a pained one, but Hux's fingers clamped into his hair to hold him close. "Don't you dare stop."

 

Ren took the order seriously, fucking Hux through his orgasm with deep, demanding thrusts. Hux wasn't even fully spent when Ren toppled over into oblivion after him, milked to climax by the rhythmic clenching of Hux's ass around him. Ren trembled through his orgasm as his hips jerked forward minutely, burying his seed deep within Hux's body. Hux melted against the bed when he was finished, his come streaked across his own stomach and Ren's shirt. Ren held himself aloft on shaking arms, struggling for breath as he slowly withdrew from Hux's body.

 

The bed was barely wide enough for one person, never mind two. Yet Hux dragged himself to the side as much as possible and then reeled Ren in. Ren, nearly boneless from his orgasm, lay down on his side next to Hux willingly, slinging an arm over Hux's stomach and tucking his face into the crook of Hux's neck. He breathed Hux in, a blend of smoke and sweat, and then let his eyes drift closed as he sighed contently.

 

Tired and sated, Ren dozed. Hux seemed to as well until he began to shiver, the movement rousing them both. Ren rubbed sleep from his eyes and lifted his head, taking a moment to consider all of Hux’s injuries and ensure the gel and bandages hadn’t been dislodged during their coupling. Then he moved his cloak to mostly settle over Hux’s naked skin to warm him up. “Don’t you have an actual bed you can take me to?” Hux asked him, eyes tired and hair mussed.

 

Ren propped himself up on an elbow for their eyes to meet properly. “What do you mean?”

 

“If we’re going to do this cuddling thing then I’d rather do it somewhere warmer and more private,” Hux said.

 

Hux had never struck Ren as an affectionate, sentimental type so Ren was surprised that Hux wanted to keep their interactions intimate instead of sending Ren away. The feeling of lying down next to Hux with their arms wrapped around one another was a pleasant one though, so Ren didn’t question it. Instead Ren stood from the bed and grabbed a clean towel from the cabinet to wipe his shirt and then Hux’s stomach and between his legs. “There’s a bedroom on my shuttle but people will talk if I walk you onto my shuttle and we don’t emerge for hours.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes and tried to sit up as well but the movement pulled the wound on his side and Hux lay back down with a grunt. “As if they won’t already talk with the noise we just made.”

 

Ren rubbed his neck. He had gotten so wrapped up in Hux’s memories and then their shared pleasure that he had forgotten there was an active medbay and hallway behind the two doors he had sealed closed. “In that case, can you walk or am I carrying you?”

 

“You’re a fool if you think I’d let you carry me past my own men,” Hux scolded. “Just help me up.”

 

Together they got Hux to his feet and redressed. Ren also pocketed a few medical supplies he didn’t already have stocked on his ship. They left the private medical room side by side, Ren’s pace slow to match Hux’s slight limp as each step forward tugged the sealed cut on his thigh. First Order crew continued to rush along the halls, though they all paused to salute Hux as they passed. Ren could tell Hux was in significant pain judging by his pinched expression, but Ren said nothing in front of their subordinates.

 

However, once they had climbed the ramp into Ren’s shuttle and the door locked closed behind them, Ren ducked down and swept Hux into his arms. “What do you think you’re doing?” Hux growled, squirming in a failed attempt to get out of Ren’s grasp.

 

“Relax,” Ren told Hux as he continued walking them down the hall, this time at a faster pace. “There’s no one else on board and you’ve already impressed me.”

 

Hux fell into a sullen silence as Ren carried him through his shuttle and into his private bedroom. It was larger than strictly necessary on a one-man craft but since Ren was often away for months at a time on missions, he liked to at least have a nice room to sleep and meditate in. Ren set Hux on the edge of the large bed and then removed his own armour piece by piece. Hux had never seen him undressed before and the thought made Ren hesitate until he remembered what they had just done in the medical wing. Once he was dressed only in his underwear, Ren adjusted the heating and lighting in the room to be more comfortable and moved towards the bed.

 

Hux had shucked his own clothes on the floor and lay down near the middle of the bed, hair fanned out on the pillow he had claimed. “Do you need more bacta gel?” Ren asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Not right now,” Hux answered and then yawned. Afterwards he blinked up at Ren from his cocoon of blankets sleepily. “Are you joining me or not?” A smile curled Ren’s lips at Hux’s impatience and he slid under the blankets. Ren moved to the middle of the bed and again pressed his body against Hux’s side, allowing one hand to explore Hux’s skin beneath the blankets idly. Hux in turn lifted his non-injured arm and brushed his hand across the visible scars on Ren’s chest and shoulders, eyes curious. It was too soon after their last orgasm to get hard again but Hux’s touch felt good on him so Ren closed his eyes and let Hux continue.

 

“Don’t think I’ll be so submissive next time,” Hux said at some point, drawing Ren’s attention.

 

“Next time?” Ren echoed, raising his eyebrow.

 

Hux sent him a bored look. “I wouldn’t believe you for a second if you lied and said this wasn’t good and you didn’t want to do it again so don’t waste my time.”

 

“I have no intention of wasting your time,” Ren said in return and dropped his lips to Hux’s neck, sucking lightly. Hux shivered and leaned into it so Ren continued, kissing down to Hux’s shoulder where his teeth had left an indent earlier. He kissed and sucked at the mark until the skin was bruised and then Ren lay down fully, pulling Hux closer against him as he rested his head on Hux’s shoulder. “And yes.”

 

It took Hux a moment to respond, likely half asleep from Ren’s touches and his exhaustion from the day’s fight. “Yes what?”

 

“I think I’d miss you,” Ren admitted.

 

Hux hummed. “As you should.”

 

Ren was the first to laugh but Hux followed shortly after. When their bodies calmed and their chuckles faded, Ren pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s jaw. “Go to sleep you vain creature.”

 

Hux turned his face to kiss the top of Ren’s hair and then sighed, body utterly relaxed. If Hux had meant to say anything else in return, he fell asleep too quickly to voice the words. Ren felt Hux’s body fade into sleep and the sound of Hux’s slow, even breathing lulled Ren to sleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
